Angel Poetry
by Forbidden Fairytale
Summary: Just some good poems about angels...


_**5. ANGEL:**_

** "ANGEL FROM ABOVE"**

I open my eyes and lift my head 9

To see an angel standing by my bed! 10

Wind blows gently through her hair; 7

Is that a halo floating in the air? 10

Who's this angel in my sight, 7

With wings graced by heaven's light? 7

For with each beat, my heart takes flight; 8

She looks so lovely - so beautiful and bright! 11

Then cautiously, I take a chance; 8

I hold her hand and start to dance. 9

She stole my heart with just one glance, 8

Like I was lost in some strange trance. 8

She is so sweet - when our eyes meet, 8

It's like heaven in a heartbeat. 8

Her eyes are blue, just like the sky, 8

And I think I'm about to cry. 8

Thank God - I fell in love 6

With an angel whose wings mimic a dove. 10

You are an angel from heaven up above; 11

The one I've spent my whole life dreaming of. 10

You're an angel sent from above; 8

I can't live without your love. 7

You stole my heart with just a look; 8

One touch was all it took. 6

Angels are all around; 6

You're the fairest that I've found. 7

Your voice makes my heart pound; 6

I've never heard such a sound. 7

I don't wanna be alone anymore; 10

Are you the one I've been waiting for? 9

Tell me, are you my one true love, 8  
The soul-mate I've been dreaming of? 8

** "EARTH ANGEL"**

There is a girl who gets her way, 8

But doesn't care what people say. 8

She's so kind - nice and sweet, 6

The type of lass you'd like to meet. 8

There's no bright light when she comes near; 8

If you look close, you'll see a tear. 8

She is somebody you might know, 8

But she doesn't have a halo. 8

Her halo has been torn apart, 8

Twisted just like her broken heart. 8

Hope filled her heart, while wind filled bent wings; 10

But no one can hear the tune this girl sings. 10

I never meant to make her cry; 8

I guess it's just hard to say goodbye. 9

Out a window she stares with a sigh, 9

But I wish I knew why. 6

Maybe someday she'll make it back up above 11

To that place filled with light and love. 8

When her wing heals, perhaps she will fly 9

To a sanctuary way up high in the sky. 12

Alas, the angel forget how to fly; 10

I wonder who could have made her cry. 9

She's stuck down here for a little while, 10

But she's got a great smile. 7

** "TOUCHED BY AN ANGEL"**

When I look into your eyes, 7

I see the stars. I see the sunrise. 9

Whisper sweet things in my ear; 7

Tell me there's nothing to fear. 7

Don't ever fade away; 6

Please say a prayer for me. I feel so lost and lonely. 13  
Show me the way; 4

Since when did I become my own enemy? 11

Like a flower surrounded by weeds, 9

Or a lily circled by thorns, 8

With beauty matched only by deeds 8

Is this angel heaven's light adorns. 9

Rose petals glow like a rainbow, 8

Fit for an Angel up above, I know. 10

If you get there, ask the angels above 10

Have you seen the one that I love? 8

Tired of talking to myself all night long, 11 As I lay down in bed, I wondered what went wrong. 12

A day without you is like a day without light; 12

You opened my eyes and made my whole world bright. 11

You are the miracle that made me who I am; 12

An angel touched me the hour you held my hand. 12

In these lies I would hide, but then you took my hand; 12  
You led me to the truth and helped me understand. 12

** "GOD GAVE AN ANGEL"**

When I was all alone and went astray, 10

God sent an angel to help lead the way. 10

When I was a slave and longed to be free, 10

God sent an angel to make me see. 9

When days became dark and nothing was right, 10

God sent an angel to show me the light. 10

When I was sad and my tears filled with pain, 10

God sent an angel to shine through the rain. 10

When I looked for the truth, but was too blind, 10

God sent an angel to open my mind. 10

When it seemed like my whole world was falling apart, 12

God sent an angel to heal my broken heart. 11

When I traveled through life unable to stand; 11

God sent an angel to hold my hand. 9

When I reached out and found no one was there, 10

God sent an angel to answer my prayer. 10

**"YOU ARE MY ANGEL"**

Was it so easy to forget, 8

Or was it just by chance we met? 8

What should I say? What did I do? 8

How did I fall in love with you? 8

You held me close when I was scared, 8  
And showed me that you cared. 6

The angel I see standing there 8

Is beautiful beyond compare. 8

You are an angel, but only I know; 10

When you're happy, your halo starts to glow. 10

When you look down from heaven to the world below, 12

I can see you, somewhere over the rainbow. 11

There's no treasure there, but something more grand, 10  
The warmth of your heart - the touch of your hand. 10

The taste of your sweet lips on mine 8

Is richer than the finest wine. 8

_** "ANGEL I NEVER HAD"**_

Somehow, she saw something in me 8

That I never knew was there. She found it easily. 13

I took for granted my angel would always be there; 13  
When I thought I lost her, I started to care. 11  
An angel came into my life one day; 10

I didn't even have to pray. 8

But then my angel flew away, 8

And nothing I said could make her stay. 9

No one can count the tears I've cried, 8

But I still don't know why you lied. 8

Heaven knows how hard I tried; 7

I just want to be by your side. 8

My angel left me all alone; 8

I have no love to call my own. 8

It makes me sad - it hurts so bad; 8

You're the angel I never had. 8

** "PRINCESS ANGELICA"**

In every tear my angel cries, 8

I can see heaven in her eyes. 8

There's a halo around her head; 8

I wish she were mine instead. 7

At her beauty, I simply stare; 8

She is so soft - so fine and fair. 8

If I should die, I would not care; 8

I feel at peace when you are there. 8

You are so perfect and pure; 7

Are you for real? I'm still not sure! 8

The way you walk is like a lure; 8

I don't think I could find a cure! 8

You are so innocent and sweet, 8

Making me complete with every heartbeat. 10

And in my dreams, I hope and pray 8

You'll open your arms to me one day. 10

_** "YOU'RE HEAVEN ON EARTH"**_

I'm in love with an angel; 8  
I'd pay any price 5

To kiss this angel, 5  
Who's so pretty, sweet, and nice. 7

I must have done something right 7  
To hold you in my arms each night. 8  
I love it when you hold me tight 8

And tell me it will be all right. 8

You came down from heaven to show me 9

There's more to life than I can see. 8

Though it's a place where I can't be, 8

You're Heaven on Earth to me. 7

How can a light that burned so bright 8

Fade away into the black night? 8

When I'm lost in the dark, you are my light; 12

Will you be my angel tonight? 8

** "MISSING ANGEL"**

Heaven's missing an angel, 7

The best one they ever had. 7

It's too bad that she had to go; 8

It's sort of sad. 4

Heaven lost an angel, 6

The best one of them all; 6

She took good care of everyone, 8

Never letting them fall. 6

Baby, you're my angel; 6

We'll never be apart. 6

However far you are, 6

You're in my heart. 4

But you'll always be my angel; 8

I know that this is true. 6

Someday I will go to heaven, 8  
So I can be with you. 6

** "DIVINE DUET"**

I had a dream one night; 6

An angel of light 5

Whose wings were white 4

Led me to a bright light. 6

With the wind in her hair 6

Being blown around everywhere, 8

An angel dances with white wings; 8

It's beautiful - the way she sings. 8

Armor up and mount your steed; 7

God be with you and grant you speed. 8

Take a chance and climb the castle wall; 9

Lift your lance - be careful not to fall. 9

Your face turns white with fright, 6

But you have to be brave 6

As you grasp your sword tight; 6

You've got a girl to save! 6


End file.
